Darkness Roams
by Marital Love Affair
Summary: After Inuyasha leaves Kagome for the corpse, she is alone with Shippou but still has the shikon jewel. Then Sesshoumaru comes by as Kouga tries to take her away but fails. He then asks her to go with him. Sessh/Kag r/r please its my second Inu fic!


Darkness Roams  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha ++  
Sesshoumaru was going through his lands when Rin asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is bored, can you have Jaken play wiv Rin?".  
  
The toad shook his head in a way saying 'I don't want to play with the human brat!'.  
  
"Yes you can Rin, go right ahead to your hearts content." The demon lord said smiling evilly.  
  
"THANK YOU SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" The girl screamed happily, chasing after the toad demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru then caught a scent that seemed familiar. He then thought 'So, my stuipid half-brother's wench is near, but I can't smell Inuyasha.' After catching the scent, he ran towards Kagome at a fast speed, but then caught another scent.'Kouga..that stuipid wolf youkai! He needs to find better times to show up!  
  
"Come on Kagome, come with me, that mutt has gone off with the dead woman, again. You deserve better than him!" "NO KOUGA-KUN, I WILL NOT..." Kagome yelled but was cut off by Sesshoumaru."She deserves better than you, too, you baka wolf." he growled.  
  
"Ah, so the lord of the western lands decided to show himself, you have bad timing you know...." Kouga quickly said, ignoring Sesshoumaru's icy glares. "How can you say that when here Inuyasha comes right now, so i'd run as fast as you could." Sesshoumaru warned. Kouga then ran off saying," I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU, KAGOME DEAR!"  
  
After Kouga left Kagome quickly said," Why did you say that, when you know Inuyasha isn't here, that he left me for Kikyo, and that I took the jewel with me!" "Actually, thats why I am here, to get you and take you with me."Then Sesshoumaru heard a voice from behind Kagome saying," NO, YOU WILL NOT TAKE KAGOME AWAY WITHOUT ME!"  
  
He reconized the kit to be Shippou, the kitsune who stayed with Kagome. Shippou was alone and the Thunder Brothers came, but Inuyasha and Kagome saved the kitsune from them, making Kagome his adopted mother. The kit always stayed with her, he even went through the well with her a couple of times, Sesshoumaru knew this, because he sometimes watched his idiot of a brother and the human.  
  
"Fine, you can come too, anyways, it isn't right to take a kit from it's mother. Plus, she hasn't even said 'Yes' to my offer..." he trailed off with a little emotion in his usually masked face."I will go, only if Shippou can go with me." Kagome said quietly, which amazed both demons for her saying that."Alright then, we shall go." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
When they got to Sesshoumaru's castle they saw a girl, whom they reconized as Rin, chasing the toad demon, Jaken.  
  
"Shippou, you can stay down here and play with Rin and Jaken, while I show Kagome through the castle, and Jaken, Rin, this is Shippou, he is going to be staying here with Kagome."  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Rin yelled as Jaken said under his breath,"Great, another brat."  
  
After Shippou went to play with Rin and Jaken, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by her wrist and pulled her through the big castle before taking her to her room, right by Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"Now, the reason why I brought you here...."He stopped and talked again,"I wanted to know, if you would like to stay human....or, would you rather become a full-fledged youkai?" She answered hesitantly "Well, I have nothing...at home, and Inuyasha left me for Kikyo, and I want to be like a true mother to Shippou...youkai and and all. So, yes, I would."  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly took the jewel from around her neck and said,"Use the jewel to do that, then watch..." He then sunk it into her upper chest and she then glowed in a bright light. Afterwards she looked around, and into a mirror. She then saw she has stripes on her face like Sesshoumaru's, she was wearing a long black kimono, with a silver obi, long black hair that went past her thighs, a long black tail with a white tip, and long claws.  
  
When Sesshoumaru saw her he almost gasped in surprise at her beauty. She looked like a goddess to him. He grabbed her and lead her outside to let shippou see her ,but on the way out he tugged on one of her pointy ears to see if she was real. "OW!" was the response. Shippou saw her and yelled "KAGOME YOUR BACK!" with a big smile on his face. He then looked at her and jumped on her shoulder,"Kagome, you don't look the same, and you smell like a youkai!"  
  
He then heard someone say,"That's because....I am one,now."  
  
"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT, HOW DID YOU BECOME A YOUKAI!?!?" Shippou asked/yelled. Kagome then pointed to the full shikon jewel embeded in her chest. "Ohhhhhhh..." was the response.  
  
Then Kagome asked a servant who was nicknamed 'Merlie' to guide her to the garden, which was surveyed and guarded because it was Rin's favorite place to go. When they got to the garden, some guards spoke up. "Merle, who is this might I question?"  
  
"This is Lady Kaome, she will be staying with Lord Sesshoumaru." the girl remarked. You could tell from her looks she was a youkai, in fact, she even had a shortened tail than Sesshoumaru and Kagome, it was black. She had long claws, a lilac-colored vest on, covering the top part of her red dress, with blue lining, even the golden eyes, but, she had auburn colored hair, and smiled alot, like Kagome.  
  
"Okay, then you shall pass, since you are a guest to Lord Sesshoumaru- sama, but I need to know what to call you, since you are here." "Call me Kagome, thats all anyone calls me, except for Merlie-chan who took it upon herself to call me 'Lady Kagome'." She then looked back to see a smiling Merle walk into the garden as if saying 'Follow me, Miss Kagome.'  
  
Back with Inuyasha, things were not going well for Sango, Miroku and Kirara. They were getting sick and tired of Kikyo, and they wanted to see Kagome and Shippou.  
  
"WHERE IS THE JEWEL, KIKYO, I THOUGHT YOU GOT IT FROM KAGOME!" they heard Inuyasha scream. Then Miroku spoke ," Lady Kagome must of took it thinking you wished her not to interrupt you and the dead woman." "Yes, she did, she told me before she left" Sango spoke up "after all, you ignored her after Kikyo came, so we best be gong too."  
  
"Well, good, leave! We don't need you anymore, anyways!" Inuyasha shouted as they walked off. "About time we left, but where are we going?To find Lady Kagome, I presume, but we don't know where she is." Miroku said all-knowingly after groping Sango. She hit him with her giant boomerang. "HENTAIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
"Kagome told me she would be walking around, and if we needed her to have Kirara follow her scent." "Oh, yes, I should of remember Kirara could track her down." Miroku said sort of confused. Sango then took Kirara off her shoulder and put her down to track Kagome, in which it did, but when they got to where she was, it was at Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
Back at the garden Merle and Kagome were talking about what happened to how they got there but a guard came up and said,"Lady Kagome, you have visitors, a monk, a youkai-exterminator, and a small cat-youkai. They call themselves Miroku, Sango and Kirara." "Oh, Merle, those were my friends I was talking about! Come on, lets go see them!" she said smiling with Merle trailing behind her.  
  
When they got out there Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome and saw that she looked like a youkai. "Kagome what happened!?" they both asked."Long story short, Sesshoumaru saved me from Kouga, brought me and Shippou here and asked me if I wanted to become youkai. I said yes so I could be a true mother to Shippou then he sunk the jewel in my chest.After that I became a youkai."  
  
"Oh....hey Kagome who's your new friend?"Sango asked, looking to Merle who then said,"I am Merle Hatu Ashinta, one of Lord Sesshoumaru's servants, other than Lunie and Vigo, who are my friends. You see, Lady Kagome here was one of my first friends, other than Rin, who wasn't a servant." Merle then heard someone say,"Bear my child." She looked at him with a mean face and yelled,"JUST BECAUSE I'M A SERVANT DOESN'T MEAN I'M EASY YOU STUIPID HENTAI!"  
  
Miroku then hid behind Sango and said,"Save me..shes gonna kill me I know it.....just look at those claws, and fangs!" Sango then looked over at a smiling Merle who walked over to Miroku and simply said "Boo."She then snickered under her breath until she saw Sesshoumaru come over and stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, I shall go back to work now." She bowed and walked into the kitchen to make lunch. "Ah, so Inuyasha's friends came by to see Lady Kagome. How nice." he said sarcastically. Sesshoumaru was getting sick of uninvited guests and was about to tell them all something when Rin and Shippou ran around himself and Kagome.  
  
Kagome then tripped over when Shippou ran between her legs, but Sesshoumaru quickly caught her, and they both slightly blushed. When he looked at her forehead he saw a star shape he hadn't noticed before, but his thoughts were broken as Kagome slightly coughed to let him know she was still sitting there. "Sorry..didn't mean to..ignore you and all..." Sesshoumaru said under his breath so only she could hear.  
  
"Well anyways...Sesshoumaru-sama, can Miroku and Sango stay here for a while, they would keep me company." Kagome said quietly. "Well.....fine....come with me and i'll show you your rooms." He stated and walked down the hall of the big castle, Miroku and Sango in tow. "Here are your rooms, please make yourselves at home." he growled.  
  
When Miroku and Sango got out of their rooms they talked all down the hallway.  
  
"It seems that Sesshoumaru doesn't want us here, but he seems to have a great deal of respect for Kagome and Shippou." Sango said quietly. "I know how you feel, but at least Kagome is here." "RIN WAIT UP!!!!!!!!!" Shippou yelled as he chased after Rin, passing Miroku and Sango. "Hi Sango, Miroku, bye Sango, Miroku!"  
  
When they were running Rin and Shippou ran into Merle who was still cooking lunch.  
  
"Hey Rin, hey Shippou! You two be good now!" She said as she patted them both on the head. All of a sudden a black-haired, golden-eyed youkai came near Merle. "Merle, why do you tell them to be good when they won't listen to you, all they will do is make more trouble."*CRASH**BAM*"Like I said...more trouble."  
  
"Oh yeah...more trouble, listen i'm making lunch so would you go get them, thanks a bundle!" she kissed him on the cheek and continued making lunch. "Oh, and Vigo." "Yeah?" "NO ONE...I repeat...NO ONE calls me MERLE, except Lady Kagome or Lord Sesshoumaru, so start calling me Merlie!" she shouted and threw a pan at his head and heard a big 'OW!' She then started thinking when she started setting up plates and putting the food down.  
  
"LORD SESSHOUMARU, LADY KAGOME LUNCH IS DONE! MIROKU, SANGO, SHIPPOU, RIN, JAKEN YOU TOOOOOOOOO!" she then walked outside leaving everyone to eat. She was walking in the gardens and bumped into Vigo who was watering it. "Oh...ummmm....sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into you..." She said while blushing a little bit. "Oh it's okay."  
  
Sango and Miroku walked downstairs to get to lunch but they saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome kissing so they stood there waiting for them to stop and when they did Sango and Miroku walked in on the other side of the table. The then heard Rin and Shippou running into the kitchen and Merle and Vigo saying 'Get in there, you know Sesshoumaru-sama won't eat unless everyone is in there!"  
  
Sesshoumaru then spoke up,"If I wait for EVERYONE to get in here (he's emphasizing everyone) why aren't you two in here?" Merle then walked out and said," Thats because we didn't count ourselves as everyone, Sesshoumaru-sama. Now, if you will excuse us, we shall water the gardens, for it is our job. Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome." She then bowed and walked to the gardens.  
  
After lunch was eaten, Kagome walked towards Sesshoumaru,"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama? I was wondering, why does every time I see Merle at breakfast, lunch, or dinner she never eats?" "Merle is a complicated demoness, you see, she is the only female servant around here, so she cooks her own food in her room, which has a kitchen in it so she can fix it and eat in private ,but she doesn't have many friends except Vigo, who i think she likes more than a friend, and there is Lunie a young boy who acts as if Merle is his mother. Other than those two she has Rin, me, and now, you, Lady Kagome." he stated simply except he had a tint of sadness on his face when he said 'she doesn't have many friends' and he had all those servants, but she being the only InuYoukai-female.  
  
Outside Lunie was running towards Merle screaming," MOMMMMMY! ZEN IS BEING MEAN AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" "Kami, can't you two be good for one second!" Lunie really looked like Merle alot, If you didn't know better, you would say thant Lunie WAS her son.  
  
"Merle...I mean Merlie, you need to just tell Lunie to not go near Zen. Wouldn't that be simpler?" "Yes it would be, but like you, Vigo, I can't stand not to take on a challenge." She smirked up to him and walked away with Lunie being carried on her back. "But, then again, if you want to come with us then it will be fine with me, we will be wallking in the gardens if you want to join us, after all, it is just and hour before i have to cook dinner."  
  
After Merle and Vigo came back from walking Merle went to the kitchen and made dinner. "DINNERRRRRRR ISSSSSSSS READYYYYYY!!!!!!! EVERYONE COME DOWN OR I'LL GIVE IT TO NEKO-SAN!" Merle shouted. She then grabbed her cat, Neko, and waited for people to come down, but as soon as Sesshoumaru came in she started to walk out.  
  
"Merle, you are not going anywhere, Lady Kagome has asked me to have you eat dinner with us, so you shall.Now sit down, that is an order." After Sesshoumaru said that she quickly sat down in a seat at the end of the table. "There, are you happy, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama. Now as soon as Lady Kagome comes and dinner starts, may I leave?" she said in an agitaded tone. "No, you may not, so just sit there."  
  
After everyone started eating Merle sat there boredly, for she wasn't allowed to leave after everyone started eating. All of a sudden Lunie came in wailing, so Merle took him outside.  
  
"What happened, Lunie?" Merle asked concered. "WAHHHHHHHHHH I GOT A CUT FROM THOSE BUSHES!" he wailed. "Ssssssssssh, don't worry i'll heal it, but you have to be quiet, understand?" she said soothingly, like she did every time he got hurt, she treated him like a son, but not that much to spoil him.  
  
"There, all better now go run around, but don't go in the bushes!" "HAIIIIII!" he yelled climbing a big oak. What Merle didn't know was that everyone in the kitchen looked outside when Miroku scratched the back of his head and said,"Well, it looks like Merlie here is a mother."  
  
"What did you do, monk? Ask her to bear your child, but didn't know about Lunie, who is like Merle's son, but isn't, he just looks at her like one." Sesshoumaru stated flatly. "Oh, yes Sesshoumaru, tell all about Merle's life!" Kagome said sarcasticly, hitting Sesshoumaru on the back of the head. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, KAGOME!?" Sesshoumaru said angered at what she done. "Merle does have her own things to tell when shes's ready so hush up!" Kagome said quietly knowing Merle was listening so she quickly gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on the cheek and started eating agin.  
  
Merle was listening to the whole conversation while she was out there and growled but heard Kagome taking up for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oki- thats the end so far...3rd story up! Also, this story may of sounded weird but I made it a couple of months ago...like May something...and I didnt look it over.  
  
Kiah- Ummmmhmmmm...I can notice that....  
  
Oki- How?  
  
Kiah- Because you use the name 'Merle' not 'Merlie'.  
  
Oki- Oh. Okay, Ja Ne!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oki Kitsune' 


End file.
